Starbound Season 1 - Undying Universes
by TheWriter237
Summary: Jackson's mission was a failure. And he doesn't mean 'F on a test' sort of failure, he means the type that wipes out half of Earth's population. After the War of Earth, the planet is severely unstable and the humans search for a new place to call home. But when there turns out that not only they are looking for a new home, can a universal exploration to a War of the Worlds?


**Hello everybody! I'm starting a new series for Starbound, a beta game very similar to Terraria (no wonder, a couple of the developers made Terraria) which you can get for about fifteen dollars on Steam or the Starbound official site. By a very hard choice, I decided to delete this story if the game strays to far from how it is now, but that is highly unlikely and I probably would just start another story anyway. Also, if you like Minecraft, Terraria, Don't Starve, and other games like this, please check out my other stories at my user page. Let's start the story, shall we?**

* * *

Human's View. Starship 7.

Most of the human society is dead.

I know that's the number one rule about not starting stories like this, but I wasn't one for rules. Of course, if I was, Earth wouldn't have been devoured by the great 'Lord Alien Monster' and all that. I suppose I should explain.

It was the year 3XXX, when I was twelve and just a space cadet. Our ship had just returned to Earth from galaxy 4A, planet 4A-19C to see what we could salvage from fleet two-thirteen. The ships had been shot down, all the ship's men killed, by plant beings who looked peaceful enough but were actually sinister carnivores with superior technology. Go figure.

We had just gotten a radio transmission from the captain of the fleet, just before the whole ship was destroyed.

_Captain - Hello? Is this radio working? Please let it work!_

_Random Command Center Guy - You've been connected. What's going on over there? We just got a signal that half of your fleet had been grounded!_

_Captain - Those alien plant species turned out to be carnivorous. They have superior technology and are shooting us down! Repeat, they are shooting us down!_

_Random Command Center Guy - Try to stay up for a little longer! We're sending reinforcements!_

_Captain - Oh s***, oh s***, their guns trained on the ship! Why isn't anyone returning fire?_

_Someone from the fleet - Captain! All lasers are down! They jammed the cannons!  
_

_Captain - Hurry up with those reinf- *static*_

Very disturbing. The 'plant' species had destroyed the whole of the fleet and we hadn't even gotten the chance to fire back. It turned out that one ship had escaped its fleet's terrible fate and had reported that all of the ships' wreckage had fallen on the underground base of the species and, most likely, had killed them all, and it was safe for other ships to land to search for any survivors and anything we could salvage. My fleet, fleet two-thirty, was tasked with the job. There were no other survivors other than the escaped ship, but there was plenty of metal to be salvaged.

After we loaded all we could to the ship, my captain instructed us to search the alien species' base to look for anything that could help us. There was plenty of blueprints for inventions that they couldn't (but we could) make, plus the natural resources of the planet stockpiled in a couple hanger-like rooms. But that wasn't the most disturbing thing.

We did a sweep of the planet to search for any more metal or fuel we could get, since the planet's inhabitants were all dead. After the sweep proved that there were none left (those aliens did their job well) we scanned the planet for any alien survivors. That was our mistake.

When we found a baby alien (well, it was small and not very reactive, so we assumed it was a baby, which is where we learned our lesson. To assume makes and ass out of u and me. Get it? No? Whatever.) inside a cave, we thought it was the plant-alien species, so we brought it back to Earth for proper examination. That was a bad idea.

Every time we gave it food, every time we let it drink, it grew in size. The bigger the thing he ate, the bigger he got. When he had grown to the size of the lab, it broke out and ate everything inside. Then, well, you know what happened next. It went over to the nearest city (which just so happened to be New York) and started killing everyone. Bullets bounced off. Explosions only delayed him. Radiation shriveled him up a bit, but never enough before he swallowed the missal or bomb with the radiation whole. In just a few months, the population of North and South America went down to near zero, with survivors evacuated to other continents. Then, somehow, we managed to blow it up (with the rest of that side of the planet) and stop all the carnage. But by then, the population of Earth had gone down by 75 percent, and all the resources in that area demolished. Wars broke out. All the shops raided. All the windows broken. By the time the space association (the place I worked at) got everything under control, there was barely over a million people on the planet, and nothing left on it either. We and the remaining leaders of the Earth (which was France, South Korea, England, Greece, and Italy) set out to develop advanced space technology to find a new home. We have been searching for resources and a new home almost exactly like Earth ever since.

When I started my mission for finding a new planet, I very luckily found a wingless birdman, later to be classified as 'Avians', fighting a losing battle against about a hundred aliens. All he had for a weapon was what he called a 'Phoenix Sword', nearly broken and looking like it could fall apart at any moment. I then came in with a gun and saved the day.

His name was Renelin. He was a social outcast to the community he had belonged in because Avians where _very_ religious and had thought that science was another one. Renelin chose to practice science in secret until they found him out. When he was

This is the story of Jackson the human and Renelin the Avian.

* * *

**Whew! The first chapter of a story is always the hardest in my opinion. Anyway, it's summer break so I'll be on an uploading spree so tune in every other day or so. Peace!**


End file.
